Gotta Go My Own Way
by zefronfan91
Summary: Gabriella Montez has got a scholarship to the University of Ablerque, will Troy learn to let her go her own way. Will she go? And when Troy breaks up with her, she will truly have to go her own way. Will they get back together or will life change them
1. Scholarship

**Chapter 1 – Scholarship**

Gabriella Montez was your basic girl next door, she was a wiz kid at school, she had the perfect boyfriend, and she had the greatest friends. This is the story of how she lost the love of her life and about her future.

Gabriella walked into school and Troy chased after her and shouted ''Gabby wait''. Troy ran up to her and kissed her and said ''I though we were going to walk to school together''. Gabriella hugged Troy and said ''um, sorry, I just needed to do my homework, they are just giving me so much''.

''Ok, can we meet up at lunch, if your not busy'' said Troy.

''Yeah, that would be great'' said Gabriella. Troy leaned into kiss Gabriella but Chad came past with Taylor and said ''you coming Troy''. Troy looked at Chad and said ''Um, yeah, wait a minute'' .

Chad walked off with Taylor. Troy put an 'T' necklace round Gabriella neck and told her ''I though you should have this back'' Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''you though right, thank you''.

''It a symbol of our love'' said Troy.

Gabriella walked into her maths class and sat down next to Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella done all of her work and went to join Troy after class. Troy kissed her and said ''you made it, I though you would to busy''.

''I am never too busy for my number one boy'' said Gabriella.

After school Gabriella and Troy walked to Troy house. Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs Bolton. Troy walked with Gabriella and sat down on the chair and Mrs Bolton asked ''so where are you going college, Gabriella'' and Gabriella told her ''Um, probably Albuquerque, Mrs Bolton''

''Troy, you will have to get on with your school work, after this summer, college will be here'' said Mrs Bolton. Troy sat there fed up and said ''I know Mom, I know''. Troy smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella phone started to ring and Gabriella answered it and looked at Troy and said ''I have to go, sorry, Mom said''.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the front door and Gabriella kissed Troy and walked out the house.

Gabriella walked to her house and knocked on the door. Mrs Montez opened the door. Mrs Montez and Gabriella walked into the front room and Mrs Montez asked ''did you do your homework''

''No sorry, I didn't have time'' said Gabriella. Mrs Montez put her hand on her shoulder and told her ''You think I am being too hard on you, it just that I want the best for you, you're my little girl'' Gabriella hugged her Mom and said ''I am trying my best Mom'' Gabriella walked up to her room and got her all her homework done.

Gabriella walked to Troy house and knocked on the door and Mrs Bolton answered it and shouted ''Troy'' up the stairs. Troy ran down the stairs and hugged Gabriella.

Troy got his bag and hugged his Mom goodbye and walked to school. Troy and Gabriella found a bit of dry grass and sat down and Troy said ''Man, we are early; I have never been this early''. Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy and told him ''I like coming school this early, you can look at the school and remember all the times we have shared''

''You are weird'' said Troy. Gabriella made a sad face at Troy. ''Only joking, but all the moments we shared will be in my heart '' said Troy. Gabriella leaned into kiss Troy and then they kissed. All of the kids came running in.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the school and was joined by Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. A person came running to Gabriella. ''The head teacher wants to see you'' said the boy. Gabriella had a worried look on her face and looked at Troy ''don't worry, it nothing bad'' said the boy.

Gabriella walked into the headmaster office and the headmaster said ''Hi Miss Montez, please sit down'' Gabriella sat down on the chair and the headmaster told her ''as you know, Gabriella, you are the smartest in the class'' Gabriella sat there in disbelief and said ''um, I don't think I am, isn't Taylor the smartest''.

The head teacher said ''we are giving you a scholarship, Gabriella, you get to go college one year early'' Gabriella couldn't believe what happened, a scholarship, her and her mother had dreamed of this for years and said ''A what''


	2. Telling Troy

**Chapter 2 – Telling Troy**

Gabriella sat there thinking about Troy. She promised him she wouldn't leave. The teacher asked ''So Gabriella, do you want to go college''. Gabriella sat there upset and said ''I will have to think about it''

Gabriella walked out of the headmaster office and saw Troy and walked past him. Troy chased after her and shouted ''Gabby, wait''. Troy grabbed Gabriella by the arm and said ''what the matter''.

Gabriella looked at Troy upset and told him ''Nothing'' Troy had a worried look on his face and said ''There got to be something wrong, your usually so happy''

''Nothing, Troy, can't you get that into your head'' said Gabriella. Troy had an upset on his face and said ''Gabby''. Gabriella walked off and saw Sharpay and started to cry. ''What's the matter Gab'' asked Sharpay.

''It nothing, it just…….I got a scholarship'' said Gabriella. Sharpay hugged Gabriella and asked ''that's great, what for next year''. Gabriella had a sad look on her face and said ''No for this year, they want me to start at the beginning of month after next''.

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and nearly started to cry and said ''you can't leave, I though you were going to stay until gradation''

Gabriella walked to the cafeteria and saw Troy and Troy smiled and Gabriella sat down upset and Taylor came over and hugged her and said ''What wrong, Gab'' Gabriella wanted to tell Taylor but she didn't want to upset one more person. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''Ok, don't tell me''.

Gabriella started to cry but managed a smile at Taylor. ''I have a scholarship, but before you ask it not for next year''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and nearly started to cry. ''That's great, College, wow, I didn't think it would happen'' said Taylor. Gabriella hugged Taylor and walked off.

Troy walked over to Taylor and Sharpay and saw them talking. Sharpay saw Troy walking over and Taylor and Sharpay stopped talking and waved at Troy. ''What's wrong with Gabriella'' said Troy. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other surprised and Sharpay said ''She will tell you when she is ready''.

Troy looked upset and leaned up against the wall and said ''did she tell you''. Taylor looked at the floor and said ''yes, but I am sure she will tell you''. Troy walked to his house and sat down on the couch upset.

Gabriella walked home upset and sat down next to her Mom. ''Good day honey'' said Mrs Montez.

''I have got a scholarship'' said Gabriella. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella tight and gave her a smile. Gabriella looked at her and said ''Mom, it's for this year, they are sending me to college one year early''. Mrs Montez looked at her and said ''When are you going''. Gabriella and Mrs Montez started to cry and Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella told her ''the month after next, but I don't know if I should go, I can't leave Troy''.

Mrs Montez smiled at Gabriella and asked ''Have you talked to him''. Gabriella looked at the ground and said ''No, I can't''. Mrs Montez put her hand on Gabriella shoulder and said ''you got to tell him'' Gabriella looked out the window and looked at the clouds and the stars.

Gabriella walked down the street and saw Troy. Gabriella looked at the ground and Troy asked ''Gabby, you got to tell me what going on, you been kind off today'' Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''I have got a scholarship''.


	3. Help from Sharpay

**Chapter 3 – Help from Sharpay**

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''what''. Gabriella looked at Troy and starred in his blue eyes and told him ''I have got a scholarship, they are sending me to college one year early''. Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing, all he could think about was Gabriella and starred at her and said ''what about us''.

Gabriella looked at him and put her hand in his and said ''this isn't about us, it about my future''. Troy went and hugged her and asked ''when do you decide when you want to go''. Gabriella let go and kissed him and said ''at the end of the week''

Troy walked to his home and walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He sat there thinking about the college and Gabriella. What if she went to college far away, even university of Albuquerque was far away. He got up and got a picture of him and Gabriella and though why would she leave, she promised me she wouldn't leave until graduation.

Troy started to cry and sat on the bed he decided he would be happy as long as she is. He walked round to Gabriella house and was greeted by Mrs Montez. Gabriella walked down the stairs and saw Troy and Mrs Montez talking. Mrs Montez saw Gabriella and said ''Oh here she is''. Gabriella smiled at Mrs Montez.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and hugged her. ''Mom, can I go out'' said Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy walked out of the door. Troy walked Gabriella to the school. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''what are we doing here''. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''Um, you said you like coming here when nobody here''.

Gabriella hugged Troy and said ''yes, I do, but after school, it's embarrassing''. Troy smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella walked around the school and saw a picnic laid out. She smiled at Troy and said ''what this''. Troy kissed Gabriella and said ''I though you would want a picnic that wouldn't be interrupted''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and remembered the day that Sharpay turned the sprinkles on and was told off by Mr Fulton. That summer turned out to be the best ever. Gabriella and Troy sat down on the rug and Troy put a CD on. Gabriella though she remembered the song then it hit her and said ''this is our song''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and pulled a fake confused face and said ''we have a song''. Gabriella pulled a serious face at Troy and said ''of course, we have a song, remember…..''. Troy cut in and said ''I am only joking, I brought the CD straight after I met you''. Troy started into Gabriella eyes and was about to kiss her when the headmaster walked in and stopped them. ''Mr Bolton, Miss Montez'' said the headmaster.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. ''Mr Bolton, what are you doing here'' said the headmaster. Gabriella wondered why he didn't mention her. Troy looked at Gabriella and started laughing. ''Um, Sir, Sorry, we will go'' said Troy. Troy started to clear away all the stuff when Gabriella looked at the Headmaster and asked ''Why didn't you asked why I was here''.

The headmaster told Gabriella ''we understand why you're here, you were studying''. Gabriella and Troy started to walk away when the headmaster stopped Gabriella and said ''have you decided if you want to go''. Gabriella forgot about the college she was too busy having fun with Troy and said ''not yet, I need some more time''.

Troy walked Gabriella to her house and leaned into kiss Gabriella when Mrs Montez walked out. She saw Troy and Gabriella standing there guilty and Mrs Montez said ''I will leave you two in peace''. Mrs Montez walked back into her house. Troy kissed Gabriella and then she walked back inside.

She walked up to her room. Mrs Montez asked Troy to come in and Troy followed her to the living area and she asked ''did you and Gabriella have fun today''. Troy smiled and said ''yeah, but I really don't want her to go''. Mrs Montez looked at Troy and said ''I know, it hard''. Troy started to cry and said ''I was kind of hoping that today will make her want to stay''. Mrs Montez looked at Troy and Troy walked out the door.

Troy walked over to Sharpay house and looked at all the items she had, the cars, the pinkness, the house. Troy was about to ring the bell when Sharpay opened the door. Troy started to cry and sat down on the step. Sharpay sat down next to Troy and asked ''what the matter''.


	4. The Break Up

**Chapter 4 – The Break Up**

Sharpay turned to Troy and Troy said ''Ask Gabriella''. Sharpay tried to remember what Gabriella did to Troy, and then it hit her and said ''Oh the college, Troy, you got to let her go''. Troy looked at Sharpay and said ''I can't, I love her, she told me she wouldn't leave''. Sharpay went up to the door and said to Troy 'If you love her, you would let her go''.

Sharpay told Troy to come in. Sharpay sat down on the couch and Troy sat down next to her. Ryan came in and was talking to Gabriella on the phone. ''Hi Ryan'' said Troy. Ryan put down the phone and put the T.V on and asked Troy ''so Gabriella going college''. Troy sat there upset and said ''She hasn't decided yet''.

Troy sat there remembering her time with Gabriella before the college was bought up, maybe all the talk from summer made her work harder. Ryan sat down next to Sharpay and Troy and he said ''It a great opportunity for her, I knew she was smart''. Troy walked over to the door and told Sharpay and Ryan he will see them later.

Sharpay picked up her phone and rang Taylor. Ryan asked Sharpay what she is doing. ''I am phoning Taylor, she always knows what to do'' said Sharpay. Ryan went up to Sharpay and said ''I guess you going to get what you wanted''. Sharpay stood there angry and shouted ''I have changed thanks to Gabriella, she is my best friend, my only friend''.

Sharpay stood there with a tear in her eye and Taylor answered the phone. Sharpay walked to her room which was full of pinkness and expensive clothes and a four poster bed. Sharpay sat there upset and said ''Hi Tay''. Taylor sat in here room upset and said ''So Gabriella''. Sharpay started to cry and said ''yeah, before the college was brought up, everything was perfect, you, me and Troy was happy, now we cry everyday''.

Taylor though about everything Sharpay had just said and started to cry and said ''Yeah, but it's the best for Gabriella, we should be happy''. Sharpay said bye to Taylor and hung up the phone and walked downstairs where her Mom was waiting ''Hi honey, I heard you crying, is everything ok'' said her Mom.

Sharpay sat down next to her Mom and said ''it's nothing, it ok''. Her Mom hugged her and smiled and said ''something gotta be wrong, you never cry only when your on stage''. Sharpay started at her Mom and had a tear in her eye and said ''Gabriella might be going to college and her leaving is making everyone upset''. Sharpay walked off and walked out the door. Sharpay made her way to Troy house and knocked on his door.

Troy answered the door and Sharpay followed Troy to the front room. Troy sat down on the couch upset. Sharpay looked at Troy and said ''How are you''. Troy replied ''I am ok, Gabriella been really busy, she wants to go to college''. Troy remembered the day Gabriella told him she got into college and Sharpay said ''do you want her to go''.

Troy looked at a photo of him and Gabriella and said ''no, yeah, it's a great opportunity for her, if she wants to go but she won't cause she doesn't want to leave us''.

Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled and said ''I have to go'' and Troy let Sharpay out. Troy walked to his room and laid down on his bed and thought of Gabriella. He heard his phone ring and opened his drawer and answered it. Gabriella said ''Hi''. Troy replied happily ''Hi Gabby''. Gabriella smiled at a photo of her and Troy and said ''do you want to meet up later, maybe get some pizza''. Troy replied yes.

Troy walked to Gabriella house and knocked on the door. Gabriella walked to the door and answered it. ''Hi'' said Troy. Gabriella walked out of the door and her and Troy and walked to the pizza shop and ordered a pizza and sat down. Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her and said ''Um, Gabby, I think we should break up''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and started to cry. How could he break up with her? She thought they were in love, but she was wrong. At least she was able to go college now.


	5. Telling Dad

**Chapter 5 – Telling Dad**

Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''Ok, then you should have this back''. Troy looked at Gabriella and she gave him back the necklace and Troy said ''Gabby, I gave this to you''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and starred in his blue eyes and said ''you gave this to me when we were dating, we aren't anymore so it cool''. Gabriella walked off and Troy chased after her. Gabriella looked at Troy and Gabriella said ''Troy, go please''. Gabriella ran off to her house.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella house and knocked on the door and waited on the step. Mrs Montez opened the door. Sharpay said ''Is Gabriella here''. Mrs Montez looked at Sharpay and said ''Um, Gabriella pretty upset, so I don't think she wants to see anyone''. Gabriella walked down the stairs with tears in her eyes and said ''Mom, Sharpay can come in''.

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and followed her to the bedroom. Sharpay walked in and saw all the photos of Gabriella and Troy in the bin. Gabriella walked over to her bed and laid down on it. Sharpay came in and sat down next to her and said worried ''what's the matter'' said Sharpay worried.

Gabriella stared at Sharpay and said ''Troy, broke up with me''. Sharpay starred at Gabriella and said ''why''. Gabriella looked down on her bed and looked at a book labelled me and Troy and said ''I don't know why, but I am going college, I am telling the headmaster tomorrow''.

Sharpay starred at the book and said ''Do you want to go college or are you just doing it to get away from Troy'. Gabriella looked at the book and throw it the bin and told her ''No, this isn't about Troy, it about me''.

Gabriella walked to school the next day and saw Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay hugged Gabriella. Taylor looked at Gabriella upset and said ''Shar told me about you and Troy''. Gabriella walked over to her locker and took down the picture of her and Troy and said ''I don't want to talk about it''.

Taylor looked over to the school and saw Ryan walked over to Gabriella and said ''Hi Gab, where Troy''. Sharpay was making shut up signs at Ryan. Gabriella started to cry and walked off. Ryan said to Sharpay and asked ''what the deal with Gab and Troy''. Sharpay looked at Ryan and said ''they broke up last night, now she is going college.

Gabriella was about to walk into the headmaster off when she saw by Troy. Troy ran up to her and said ''Hi Gabriella''. Gabriella walked into the office when Troy grab her arm and said ''are you ok''. Gabriella looked at Troy angry and said sarcastic ''apart from you breaking up with me, everything is brilliant''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and walked off. Gabriella knocked on the door. The headmaster opened the door and asked Gabriella to come in. Gabriella sat down on the chair and the headmaster asked ''So Miss Montez, have you made up your mind''.

Gabriella looked on the floor and said ''Yes, I am going college''. The headmaster smiled and said ''you finish your last month and the start of next month you will get off''. Gabriella smiled at the headmaster. The headmaster gave Gabriella a folder with all the information about the college.

Gabriella walked out the headmaster office and saw Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and said ''so, are you going college''. Gabriella looked at the floor and said ''yes, I will miss you guys so much''. Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor had a big hug and Gabriella left the school.

The school over the next couple months felt empty without Gabriella. Troy didn't know that Gabriella had left for college. He saw Sharpay and Taylor talking. He ran over to them and asked ''Where Gabby''. Sharpay looked at Troy upset and said ''Troy, she at college''.

Troy walked home and walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed and starred at the picture of him and Gabriella at their prom. Troy's dad came in and sat down next to him and Troy said to him ''I blow it, why did I break up with her''.

Troy's dad didn't believe what he was hearing, he wondered why Gabriella hadn't been up in ages and why Troy looked upset for a couple of months.


	6. I Need to go Home

**Chapter 6 – I need to go Home**

Troy's dad couldn't believe what Troy had just said and looked at him and told him ''what, hold up, you broke up with Gabriella''. Troy looked at the picture of him Gabriella and said ''Sharpay said if I love her, I should let her go, so I broke up with her, she is at college now''.

Troy's dad picked up the picture and put his hand on his shoulder and told him ''Troy, she going to be wondering what she has done, you got to her back, you two belong together''. Troy started to cry and looked at the picture and said ''No, she wanted to go college, maybe it was supposed to happen, maybe we weren't supposed to be together''.

Troy dad hugged Troy and said ''you two do belong together''. Troy grabbed the picture and put it back on the side and said ''I want her to finish college''. Troy dad put his hand on his shoulder and left the room.

Gabriella walked back into her college dorm and sat down next to her bed thinking this isn't what I though college would be. Her roommate walked in and waved at Gabriella and said ''Hi Gab, how was your lesson''.

Gabriella smiled and said ''Ok, a lot different from high school''. Her roommate sat next down next to her and said ''I bet if hard for you, starting half way through the semester'. Gabriella looked at her roommate and said ''I am used to it, Maddie''. Gabriella looked at her roommate and left the room.

Sharpay walked into school the next day and saw Troy leaning on Gabriella locker. Sharpay walked over to Troy and said ''She gone, Troy, she were she wants to be''. Troy looked at Sharpay and sat down and said ''I miss her so much, it's been months''. Sharpay sat down next to him and said ''it will be the holiday soon, maybe she will come back to her home''. Troy walked to his locker and opened it and starred at the picture of him and Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into her classroom and sat down next to Maddie and said ''Hi Mad''. Maddie smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella got out her notepad and wrote down on the notes and wrote at the top of the page – ''G.M 4 T.B''.

Maddie looked at the page and wondered who T.B was. Gabriella walked back to her dorm and put up a photo of her and Troy. Maddie walked in and looked at the photo of Gabriella and Troy and asked ''who that guy''.

Gabriella looked at the photo of her and Troy and told her ''um, that's my ex – boyfriend, Troy''. Maddie looked at Gabriella and sat down next to her and said ''you miss him don't you''. Gabriella looked at the picture and said ''no, yeah, but he broke up with me''.

Troy walked home and sat down on his couch and picked up the phone and tried to ring Gabriella. The phone kept ringing. Troy thought she was having a good time, if he only knew that she wasn't happy. She missed him, but she hated him. Troy sat there staring at the picture of Gabriella.

He looked at her smile and his heart melted. He missed her voice and her singing. Chad walked to Troy door and knocked on it. Troy walked over to the door and opened it. Chad came in and sat down on the couch. Chad looked at all the pictures of Troy and Gabriella and said ''Troy, why have you still got all these pictures up''. Troy sat down next to Chad and said ''because she is my girlfriend''. Chad starred at Troy and said ''you broke up''. Troy looked at the pictures with a tear in his eye.

Gabriella sat down on her bed and looked on her phone and saw all the missed calls from Troy. Maddie walked in with her boyfriend. Maddie smiled at Gabriella and said ''do you mind leaving for a bit''. Gabriella smiled and left the room. Gabriella turned around and looked at Maddie and her boyfriend kissing. She remembers all her time with Troy, every kiss, every picnic and every day they spend together.

Gabriella walked back into her dorm and got all her clothes and put it in a bag. Maddie looked at Gabriella and asked ''where you going''. Gabriella turned around and grabbed the photo of her and Troy and said ''I need to go home, I need some time to think''. Maddie got up and hugged Gabriella.

Gabriella got in her car and drove home thinking this isn't what I though college would be, I though it will be fun, with my friends.


	7. Help From Friends

**Chapter 7 – Help From Friends**

Gabriella knocked on her door and Mrs Montez opened the door and saw Gabriella and hugged her. Gabriella got her bag and put it by the stairs and sat down on the couch. Mrs Montez followed her and sat down next to her and said ''did you get bored at college''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and said ''I missed everyone''. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and said ''It good to have you back''.

Gabriella walked upstairs and phoned Sharpay. Sharpay picked up her phone and said ''Hi Gab, having fun at college''. Gabriella smiled and said ''actually I am at home''.

Sharpay smiled and said ''that's great, Troy been really upset without you''. Gabriella remembered the day Troy broke up with her and said ''why would Troy break up with me, I thought he loved me''. Sharpay looked at the group picture of the gang and said ''he does, he just wants the best for you''. Gabriella looked at the pictures of her and Troy in the bin and said ''I don't care anymore, he blow it''.

Sharpay walked into the school the next day and saw Chad and Troy talking. Chad said to Troy ''Troy, we are going to get Gabriella back for you''. Troy looked at the floor and said ''ok''.

Troy hugged Chad and walked off. Sharpay ran off to Chad and said ''I couldn't help but hear what you had to say''. Chad looked at Sharpay and said ''yeah''. Sharpay looked at Chad and said ''Gabriella is back''. Chad smiled and said ''shall I tell Troy''. Sharpay smiled and said ''no, I have got a better plan'''. Sharpay whispered something in Chad ear.

Troy walked into class and saw Chad and Sharpay talking. Troy sat down and Chad stopped talking. Troy turned around and asked ''what going on, I feel like someone is planning something''. Chad started out Troy and said ''nothing, I swear''. Troy turned back around and smiled.

Sharpay, Taylor and Chad knocked on the door and Mrs Montez opened it and let them in. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad ran up the stairs to Gabriella room.

Sharpay ran in and sat down to Gabriella and said ''I have a plan to get you and Troy back together''. Gabriella looked at the floor and said ''I don't want to get back together with him''. Sharpay looked at all the pictures of Gabriella and Troy on the wall that was once in the bin and said ''that explains all the pictures on wall''. Gabriella looked at the pictures and said ''maybe I do want to get back together with him''.

Sharpay, Taylor and Chad walked into school the next morning and saw Troy. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad walked over to him and Taylor said ''Troy, Mrs Montez want you to come over tonight, about 5:00''.

Troy looked at Chad and said ''we got basketball practice''. Chad looked at Troy and said ''cancelled''. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay ran off. Troy stood there confused; he knew something was going on.

Sharpay looked at Chad and Taylor and said ''phase 1 complete''. Troy walked round the corner and saw Sharpay, Chad and Taylor talking. Sharpay saw Troy and stopped talking.

Troy walked over to them and said ''what is going on''. Sharpay starred at Troy and said ''you will find out tonight''. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad walked off and Troy sat down on the floor.

Troy walked to Gabriella house and saw Taylor, Chad and Sharpay and knocked on the door and let them in. Troy looked at Mrs Montez and asked ''why did you want me to come''.

Mrs Montez looked at Troy and smiled and said ''I didn't, someone else did''. Troy stood there confused and then he saw Gabriella walk down the stairs and Gabriella smiled at him and said ''hi Troy''.

Troy couldn't believe Gabriella came back. Troy thought what does she want. He didn't care what she wanted; he was just so happy that she came back.


	8. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Chapter 8 – Gotta Go My Own Way**

Gabriella walked down the stairs and went up and hugged Troy. Mrs Montez looked at Sharpay, Taylor and Chad and said ''come on guys, we better leave them alone''. Gabriella smiled at her Mom. Mrs Montez walked into the kitchen with Sharpay, Taylor and Chad.

Gabriella and Troy sat down on the couch and Troy asked ''so what did you want to talk about''. Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''I didn't want to spend all my time at college missing you''. Troy hugged Gabriella and said ''when I broke up with you, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted you to go to college''.

Gabriella looked at the floor and said ''Troy, I know but you had to let me go my own way, plus I am only twenty minutes away''. Troy hugged Gabriella and said ''yeah, so are we back together''. Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''yes''. Troy put the ''t'' necklace round Gabriella neck and said '' you should have this back''.

Gabriella looked at Troy happy and said ''I have to go back to college, but promise me you will phone''. Troy kissed Gabriella and said ''I will''. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and said bye to everyone and left the house.

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Mrs Montez walked into the living room and Mrs Montez said ''are you and Gabriella back together now''. Troy smiled and said ''yes''.

Gabriella walked back into her dorm and saw Maddie and smiled. Maddie looked at Gabriella and looked at the necklace and said ''you look happy and a new piece of Jewellery, I see''.

Gabriella smiled and said ''yes, me and Troy got back together, my friends made a plan and everything''. Maddie smiled and hugged Gabriella and said ''I am happy for you''. Maddie looked over by the door and saw Troy and said to Gabriella and told her ''I think there someone at the door for you''.

Gabriella looked at the door and saw Troy and said ''I have only been gone one hour''. Troy walked up to her and kissed her. Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''when are you coming back for a holiday''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''not for a couple of weeks, can you wait that long''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''no, but I will have to, besides we have ages of time together''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''yeah, that would be great, Troy, you got to go now''. Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her.

Troy walked back into his house and walked into his kitchen and saw his Mom and Dad. His Dad sat down to him and said ''you seem happy''. Troy looked at his dad said ''yeah, me and Gabby are back together''.

It has been a year since Gabriella had left for college; Troy had got a basketballscholarship and spends all his free time with Gabriella. Gabriella had to go her own way and Troy learnt to let her even if he did break their hearts.


End file.
